The present invention relates to plastic trash bags that are at present used as liners for waste receptacles. The problem of holding the end in the open position is addresses in U.S. Pat. Nos.3,942,832; 4,159,139; 4,867,576, and 4,747,701. It would be desirable if the open end of a bag could be kept open without a supporting receptacle.
Other patents disclosing means for holding the mouth of a bag or sack open are disclosed in U.S Pat. Nos. 4,048,691; 4,341,410; and 4,509,570. None of these patents make the bag self-supporting while holding the mouth open.